


Sometimes

by 20Zvorak17



Category: Iron Man - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Zvorak17/pseuds/20Zvorak17
Summary: It's not a big deal. It's not-he's not GOOPY. The bots have jobs, that's all, and everyone knows you should keep your employees happy.





	Sometimes

Dummy comes first. He's the product of coffee and vodka and no sleep, and his completion marks the end of Tony's manic episode. As time goes by it gets more and more clear-Dummy is a perfect moniker. The bot gets foam  _absolutely **everywhere**_ even if there isn't a fire. Scolding seems to work but it also seems to steal Dummy's personality and that's not okay. It's destructive and unproductive and...well, maybe it hits a little close to home. And, sure, Dummy is metal and programming but he's Tony's. If he can ever help it, he won't wreck his creations. So maybe he sets fires sometimes, like if Dummy droops or beeps sadly or may be upset. It's whatever.

Then there's Butterfingers and she's post MIT. She's meant to be s fetch-bot except she can't hold on to anything. But she's a learning bot, or the beginnings of one, and Tony teaches her, does hand exercises, tells her 'Good girl' and 'Good job' every time she succeeds and an 'Almost' or 'It's alright' whenever she doesn't. Not because he loves her and wants to encourage her-of  _course not, okay?_ -but because what good will she be if she can't do her one directive? It's not because he made her and he loves her alright?

Then there's JARVIS and really? He's not even gonna act like he's not attached. Pepper is busy, Rhodey's often gone but JARVIS is always around. And Tony needs to not be alone more often than he wants to bother them. And J, he's so damn  _smart_ and getting smarter all the time. He learns and grows and it's beautiful to see. And then he's gone and it's all Tony's fault. Hurting J is not something he would ever, ever want to do. He'd done it.

He loves FRIDAY. She's a lot like JARVIS but she doesn't feel, not even the way his first two do. He'll fix that one day. Maybe when the world quits ending.

And it's this moment, these moments, when he's morose and FRIDAY plays his comfort music and Dummy and Butterfingers offer him their very best try at cuddling that makes them so, so wonderful; makes them his wonderful, wonderful kids.


End file.
